Mr G
by DreamingOfASoullessIan
Summary: The Cullen boys are in Band with a gay director, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren. Need we say more?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. G-Ch.1

"Hello," Mr. G said. "Welcome to band class"

Emmett, Jasper, and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We all needed a break from our girls, and this was the only class that they refused to go anywhere near. So we took it, and we were already bored.

_Dude, is this class over yet?_ Emmett thought.

Mr. G, our new teacher, looked over the class. With us, there was Tyler, Eric, Lauren (who I know is going to cause a problem), Mike (who I didn't think was smart enough to play an instrument-well, a triangle, maybe.), and a lot of other people I honestly didn't care about, mostly because my Bella didn't have anything to do with them….

I shook my head and focused on reality. I tried to block all thoughts, but Mr. G's thought really stuck out from all the rest.

*_sigh* It's those Cullen boys. It's going to be hard keeping my hands—I mean those girls' hands off of them. I might have to tie them down…run my hands through their hair…see if it really is as soft as it is shiny…_

Awkward…

"So, let's get started. I want you, when I call out your name, to tell me what instrument you wish to play and if you need me to order one for you. Let's start with…those Cullen boys. Edward?" Mr. G said with a twinkle in his eyes.

_He's the cutest one anyways._

"Piano. I have one."

"Emmett?"

"I have a drum set."

"Jasper?"

"Saxophone. And yes, I have one."

_Huhu, _Mr. G thought, _talented family._

He went through the rest of the class with Eric on guitar, Tyler on trumpet, Lauren (what is she even doing in here?) on tuba, and Mike on the only instrument simple enough for him-the triangle.

"OKAY!" Mr. G exclaimed. "Everybody, except for our _lovely _Cullen boys, needs their instruments ordered for them I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

Mr. G winked at my brothers and me. "I'll see you later," He mumbled as he closed the door.

"I could feel his emotions," Jasper told us. "They didn't feel good."

"What were his thoughts?" Emmett asked.

I shuddered. "He said that he would have a hard time keeping his hands off of us."

My brothers didn't reply.

Suddenly I felt a hand running through my hair. I looked up and saw Lauren playing with my hair—and my brothers' hair too.

"So!" She called out. "Your hair _is _as soft as it is shiny!"

Here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy…it's us!!! OME we forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter. Sooo…WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE UNDERWEAR ON OUR PRETTY BOOTIES!!! **

_**The next day…**_

_Sooo, Eddikins, _Emmett thought, _what are we doing today?_

"Getting our instruments," I muttered under my breath so the humans couldn't hear.

"Good morning, class!" A cheerful Mr. G waked into the classroom. "I need Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to come with me."

My brothers and I walked out of the classroom and into a hallway full with boxes of instruments.

"I need you to help me carry these boxes. All of the other guys in there don't have the muscles like you do." Mr. G said.

"Okay…"

As we "struggled" to pick up the boxes, Mr. G kept licking his lips.

"Do you need some chapstick?" I asked him.

"I…um…ye…why w…why would you think that?" Mr. G. stuttered.

"Well, you keep licking your lips. I thought, well, you might need some," I pulled out the new tube of chapstick I put in my pocket for Bella and held it out.

Mr. G blinked. "Oh, well…thanks."

_So thoughtful. That's the kind of man I have always dreamed of being with. _He thought.

Our teacher smeared the oily chapstick on his lips and handed it back. It was covered in drool and had a bite taken from it.

"Ummm, keep it," I added in a hurry.

After carrying in all the boxes and handing the instruments out, we sat there trying to make noise come out of them. Emmett, Jasper, and I were the only ones who could even make our instruments work right. Mr. G was trying to teach Mike one of the three notes on a triangle.

"No, Mike, it's more like this," Mr. G hit the triangle, and it made a reassuring _DING_!!!

Mike tried it out, but his made a _DONG _noise.

"No, no, wrong, wrong, Mi—it's like—try thi—SILENCE!!!" Mr. G yelled.

*COUGH*

Mr. G stomped out of the room, slammed the door while muttering about those crazy kids and the meddling mind readers.

"_Mind reader?_"

"Who's a mind reader?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper put in. "Nobody can read minds. That's crazy!"

We snuck a peak at each other and smiled. This is too fun!

"Hey, Edward, can you help me with this?" Mike asked, gesturing to his triangle.

"Sure!" I took the triangle out of his hands and hit it with the stick. _DING!_

"Oh, I got it now!" _DONG!_

"No, Mike, like this." _DING!_

_DONG!_

I sighed. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry…still don't own Twilight but do own Edward…**

**STEPHENIE MEYER: GIVE ME EDWARD BACK!!!**

…

**Just lost him…back to owning nothing…cookies, anyone???**

_Mr. G Ch 3_

A few days after the…hallway incident with the chapstick, most of us in band could play a few notes (with the exception of Emmett, Jasper, and I—we could play all of the notes). The ones who couldn't—well, that was only Mike. Mr. G spent all of class _still _trying to teach Mike the first of three notes on the triangle, and he was still doing it wrong. Our teacher wouldn't let us talk, so the whole class was boring. Only the low whispers of vampires couldn't be heard; everyone else who tried to talk was sent out of the room.

_DING! DING! DING!_

All of us students breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I left Emmett and Jasper in search of Bella. I found her in a deserted hallway, simply standing there and still looking beautiful. I snuck up on her and grabbed her around the waist.

"AHHH!!!" Bella screamed. I chuckled. She was too cute. "You scared me."

"Sorry, love. I just couldn't resist." I told her.

"Oh, you just wait until I'm a vampire. Then that won't be as easy to do."

I laughed again and leaned in to kiss her mouth. She held my head to try to keep me in place. "I missed you today. It was so boring without you." She mumbled against my lips.

I groaned and began to kiss down her throat. I backed her to the wall. Screw trying to be a gentleman. I have 107 years to catch up on my love life—better start now.

"Edward," She moaned. I just began to kiss her lips again when an audible stomp of the foot entered the air behind me.

"MR. CULLEN!!!" Mr. G gasped. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Uh…um, I, er." Oh, wow, _that_ was my brilliant response?

Bella's face was torn between shock and amusement. My face was all amusement. This was interesting!  
"Edward, please come with me," Mr. G turned around and began to walk toward his classroom. I laughed quietly and mouthed "_Be back soon"_ to Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, that wasn't the type of behavior I expected of you," Mr. G said the minute I closed the door. "I have always pictured you as the gentleman type."

I nodded. "I am, sir, but you know pretty girls are a gentleman's weakness."

He nodded, too. "I fully understand. I am not going to punish you and Miss Swan or tell her father. Just promise me one thing." He put his hand on my face, but then he quickly jerked it away and put it on my shoulder. Can you say awkward?

"What do you want, Mr. G?"

He sighed dramatically, which I found wasn't necessary for the type of speech he was giving me. "Try to be more careful around that type of girls, will you? You never know, you may hit it off and she will end up pregnant."

Like _that _was ever going to happen. I have never heard of a male vampire getting a female human pregnant, but I agreed anyways.

Mr. G nodded and led me to the door with his hand on my back.

_Ahhh, such a handsome boy. Bella is a VERY lucky girl. I wish I was her…WAIT!!! _Mr. G thought. I jumped away from his hand and went out into the opposite end of the hallway from him.

"Goodbye, Edward! See you on Monday!" His voice was shaking, and he ran back into his classroom. I ran, vampire speed, to my Volvo where Bella was waiting with music blaring.

"Hey!" She quickly turned the music down as I climbed into the driver's seat. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No."

"So what happened?"

I looked her in her big chocolate brown eyes. "No trouble, but I think—for the first time in Forks High School history—we have a gay teacher."

**DUH, DUH, DUHHH!!! What will happen next??? Tune in next time to The Adventures of Mr. G and His Students Who Think He Likes the Same Sex!!! In the mean time, REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Dawn and I (Jamie) do not own the following:**

** Frosties from Wendy's**

** Twilight Characters**

** Smart Waters**

** But we DO own the following:**

** …**

Jacob Black is a mangy mutt who cannot stay in La Push. Bella was not helping at all; she encouraged him. To the people of Forks, Washington: you now have temperamental man beast among you.  
So here I am in class with my gay band teacher, my brothers, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and a six-foot mutt. Life could not get any better. Please note the heavy sarcasm.

_The smell…it burns my nose!!! _Emmett thought.

_Ewww, nasty. Why is he here??? _Jasper thought.  
"Okay, Jacob is it?" Mr. G asked

"Yea," The Mutt said.

_ Ohhh, lovely._ Mr. G thought  
"What do you play and do we need to get you one?" Mr. G asked. "Ummm, bass and I have one. "  
_Oh my sexy vampire. The new kid is H O T. __thought _Lauren as she ate **(AN: or drank, we really don't know which you do with a Frosty) **a Frosty from Wendy's.  
_OMG , he is SMOKIN'. _Jessica thought as she drank a Smart Water. Like that would help her…

I gagged at the thoughts of the female population. You do not even want to hear Mr. G's.

_I can't tell who's hotter: Black or the Cullens. They walk hand-in-hand. _Jessica thought.

Lauren started to walk around the room to the trash can with her Frosty, probably looking for a subtle way to check out the dog's backside. She suddenly tripped over a cord, and the Frosty went flying. Like a red target was on his chest, the Frosty landed in the middle of Jacob's white shirt. He yelped like he could feel the cold and began to take his shirt off. An audible gasp filled the air from the girls and Mr. G.

_SEXY BEAST!!! _Lauren and Jessica thought together.

_Note to self: don't mess with new kid_. Mike thought.

_ An 8 pack of yumminess, __Mr. G thought, making me shudder._

I stared at Mr.G as drool started to collect at the corner of his mouth. Jasper suddenly jumped up and ran out the door saying something about the bathroom. _The emotions are overwhelming, _He thought.

"Okay class" Mr.G said slowly gaining composure. "Lets start with the…umm, oh, right, Flexibility Cycles."

But none of the female population, including Mr. G, could pry their eyes away from the one, the only, shirtless Jacob Black.


End file.
